La que yo amo es
by swoboda
Summary: Sinji Iraki deje desidir con quien se quedara, y no le sera nada facil.....
1. Prologo: Hasta las MUñecas tienes sentim

La que yo amo es... Prólogo - Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimientos Escrito por Alain Gravel rankaglobetrotter.qc.ca Traducida al español por Amadeus Malca Basada en personajes creados por GAINAX Todos los derechos   
  
Nota: Esta parte fue inicialmente publicada como una historia separada bajo el nombre de "El día de San Valentín: Ayanami Rei"  
  
Prólogo - Hasta las muñecas tienen sentimientos  
  
Ayanami Rei  
La piloto designada de la Unidad Eva-00  
Mucha gente que la conocía concordaría en que la Primera Elegida poseía pocas emociones. A decir verdad, mucha gente, con la excepción del Comandante y el Piloto Ikari, pensaría que NO tenía emociones.  
Pocas veces Ayanami había mostrado emoción genuina a estos dos.  
Uno de los Ikaris se preguntaba a menudo si Ayanami conocía la felicidad, pero al otro no le importaba.  
A pesar de todo, Ayanami era un misterio total.  
Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Ayanami se comportaba como si no sintiese emociones. Sin embargo, dos eventos cambiaron eso: la activación fallida de la Unidad-00, y la llegada del Tercer Elegido, Ikari Shinji. Mientras el primero aparentemente había tenido poco efecto en la vida de Ayanami, el segundo perturbó de gran manera su muy simple vida.  
Por razones que ella no podía comprender, el joven Ikari no parecía estar asustado de ella como el resto de su clase estaba. Él había mostrado interés en ella. Él aparentemente se preocupaba más por ella que el Comandante Ikari. Esta posibilidad alteraba sus pensamientos regulares. Y cada vez más ella encontraba a su mente más y más preocupada por los pensamientos del Tercer Elegido.  
Esto le hacía sentir... intranquila.  
Ella no podía entenderlo.  
Él había llorado por ella.  
Él la había hecho sonreír.  
Y ella lo había disfrutado.  
Y ahora...  
Desde la pelea con el Séptimo Angel....  
Su atención se había enfocado en la Segunda Elegida.  
Esta idea... la molestaba.  
Ella, realmente, había comenzado a disfrutar de la atención del Tercer Elegido.  
Ella no quería perderla.  
Del bolsillo de su uniforme, Ayanami sacó un pequeño calendario de bolsillo que se había encontrado en la calle un día.  
Se fijó en él un momento.  
Un día estaba marcado con rojo.  
14 de Febrero.  
Contrariamente a lo que la gente podía pensar, Ayanami Rei sabía lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Ella había tenido mucho tiempo para observar el mundo y la gente que vivía en él. Normalmente tenía problemas comprendiéndolos. Pero ella podía fácilmente captar cada pequeño pedazo de información con que se encontraba. Así que ella sabía el significado de la fecha. Ella también había estudiado los rituales que los hombres y mujeres parecían llevar a cabo en esa fecha. Hacía unos pocos meses, ella lo hubiera considerado una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ahora... era una herramienta que podía utilizar.  
Lentamente, la adolescente se levantó y cogió un pequeño paquete de su escritorio. Una pequeña caja de chocolates. Ella había dejado de almorzar un día para ir a comprarla.  
"Ikari-kun..."  
Resuelta hasta un punto casi alienígeno, Ayanami decidió que ella no perdería a Ikari Shinji a la fiera Segunda Elegida.  
Rápidamente, abandonó su vacío apartamento.  
Esta mañana, el Cuartel General de NERV recibió muchas llamadas de emergencia de los equipos asignados de proteger a los tres pilotos de Evangelions.  
Algo estaba definitivamente mal.  
Esta mañana, la Piloto Ayanami Rei corrió a la escuela.  
Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Sé lo que están pensando. Rei está OOC (Out of Character). Personalmente, no estoy tan seguro de esto. Seguro, Rei es una persona fría, pero ella ha mostrado tener emociones. En la serie, ella ha hecho unas cosas asombrosas por Shinji. Personalmente creo que el problema de Rei es que ella tiene problemas al reconocer sus propias emociones, y mucho más expresándolas. Y recuerden, no importa cuán fría sea Rei, ella aún es una adolescente.  
  
Bueno, esta es mi visión de Rei. Siéntanse libres de pensar lo contrario.  
  
Alain Gravel raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca 18 de Febrero de 1999  
  
Escrita el 14 de Febrero de 1999 Revisada el 19 de Abril de 1999 Correcciones adicionales el 29 de Mayo de 1999 Revisión final el 2 de Marzo del 2000  
  
Traducida el 15 de Septiembre del 2000 


	2. Prologo: Viciones alterno

Visiones   
  
Por Alain Gravel raknaglobetrotter.qc.ca  
  
Traducida al español por Dashnak   
  
Copyright por Alain Gravel, 1999. Basado en personajes creados y con Copyright por GAINAX. Comenzado el 6 de Julio de 1999 Revisado el 7 de Julio de 1999  
  
======================================================================== ========  
  
Se sentía... raro. Era el único modo en que ella podía describirlo. Sabía que era irracional, pero no se sentía realmente cómoda, sentada dentro del entry plug de la Unidad-01. Había una molesta impresión de deja-vu, asociada con algo de ansiedad. Y había una presencia. No, no tanto una presencia. Más como... una sombra, un eco del piloto anterior.  
"Así que, Rei, cómo se siente pilotear la Unidad-01 por primera vez?"  
"Huele como Ikari."  
  
  
  
Las conexiones iniciales con el EVA marcharon sin problemas, como ella lo había esperado. Tenía total fe en el Comandante Ikari. Sabía que no habría dejado que los eventos de la activación de la Unidad-00 sucedieran de nuevo. Sólo que cuando la conexión del Nervio A10 fue establecida sintió algo extraño. Jadeó. Imágenes, visiones entrando a su mente. Recuerdos. Los de Ikari Shinji.  
Visión de Rei, parada en medio de la calle de Tokyo-3.  
'Esa soy yo? No recuerdo esto...'  
Visión de Shinji, sosteniendo una Rei lastimada a la mitad del ataque del Tercer Angel.  
'Piloteaste... por mí?'  
Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Tercer Angel.  
'Esta emoción. Es miedo?'  
Visión de Shinji, enfrentando al Cuarto Angel.  
'Estos sentimientos... Dolor y soledad?'  
Visión de Rei, hablando con el Comandante Ikari.  
'Qué es esto? Celos? Son celos? Estás celoso de mí?'  
Visión de Shinji, mirando su tarjeta de ID.  
'Me encuentras... linda?'  
Visión de Shinji mirándola, mientras estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo.  
'Vergüenza. Sin embargo, hay algo más...'  
Visión de Rei, abofeteando a Shinji.  
'Sus palabras me habían... irritado. Un sentimiento extraño.'  
Visión de la silueta de Rei a través de una cortina, mientras se ponía su plugsuit antes de la batalla contra el Quinto Angel.  
'Este sentimiento de nuevo... Es... deseo?'  
Visión de Shinji, mirándola, lágrimas en sus ojos, después de que la había rescatado del entry plug de la Unidad-00.  
'Tristeza. Aún así, alivio y felicidad?'  
Visión de Asuka, en su primer encuentro.  
'El Second Children.'  
Visión de Asuka, parcialmente desnuda, mientras se ponía su plugsuit.  
'Estas emociones de nuevo. Vergüenza y deseo.'  
Visión de los pechos de Asuka, mientras yacía a su lado.  
'Deseo de nuevo. Por qué?'  
Visión de Asuka, cuando Shinji trató de besarla.  
'Él... trató de besarla...'  
Visión de Asuka inclinándose sobre él en su traje de baño.  
'La encuentra atractiva.'  
Visión de Rei, en su traje de baño, secándose.  
'Pero a mí me encuentra atractiva también...'  
Visión de la Unidad-02, cuando la Unidad-01 la salvó in-extremis de caer en el volcán.  
'Este alivio... Se alegró de haber podido salvarla. El mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando me sacó del entry plug de la Unidad-00, después de la batalla contra el Quinto Angel.'  
Otras visiones de Asuka. Asuka molestándolo. Asuka gritándole. Asuka en su uniforme escolar. Asuka en su vestido amarillo. Asuka llevando sólo una toalla. Asuka, Asuka, Asuka...  
'Por qué ella? Por qué?! POR QUE?!'  
"Okay, prueba completa. Rei, tu trabajo terminó."  
La voz de La Dra. Akagi la sobresaltó, aún cuando su cara no lo mostró.  
"Hai."  
'Qué eran esos sentimientos? Estaba... celosa de ella? Tengo... sentimientos... por Ikari-kun?'  
Mientras relajaba su cuerpo, Ayanami Rei dejó salir un suspiro, haciendo algunas burbujas en el LCL.  
"Ikari-kun", susurró.  
  
Mientras estaba en la entrada de la enfermería y miraba al chico durmiendo, por primera vez en su vida, Ayanami Rei no sabía que hacer. Lo que había experimentado hoy se sentía tan confuso. Emociones que nunca había sentido, pero que reconoció. Y ahora que miraba al chico, las podía sentir dentro de ella. Alivio y felicidad. Estaba feliz de que el chico estuviera ileso. Por qué? Por qué se sentía de ese modo?  
Se aproximó a la cama y miró al chico más de cerca. Su cara tenía una expresión de paz y serenidad. Sintió una nueva impresión. Casi la golpeó como una ola. Rápidamente, comparó ese sentimiento con aquellos que había experimentado dentro de la Unidad-01.  
"Te encuentro atractivo?" susurró.  
Mientras reflexionaba sobre esta pregunta, sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión.  
Así era.  
"Qué eres. Ikari Shinji? Qué eres para mí?"  
La vieja, analizada respuesta vino a su mente. Un co-trabajador. El hijo del Comandante.  
No, se dio cuenta. Era algo más. Él tenía sentimientos por ella. Ella lo había protegido y él la había ayudado en retribución. Pensó de nuevo en el día en que protegió a la Unidad-01 del disparo de Quinto Angel con su propio EVA. Actuó así únicamente porque esas eran sus órdenes? No. Había habido algo más. Débil, en la parte trasera de su mente, pero ahí había estado.  
"Me... preocupo por ti?"  
Una simple pregunta, aunque era casi una revelación.  
Sí. Sí, se preocupaba.  
El chico se revolvió. Pronto despertaría. Sin saber qué hacer, la chica se esfumó. Miedo. otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrada.  
La chica caminó por las calles de Tokyo-3, perdida y confundida. No se suponía que esto pasara. No se suponía que se sintiera de ese modo. Ella era sólo una herramienta. Algo que podía ser reemplazado. Sin embargo...  
Debería hablar con el Comandante Ikari? Sería el curso de acción más recomendable.  
Pero... él había dejado a su hijo ser lastimado en la Unidad-00... Estaba el joven Ikari en lo cierto? Realmente podía confiarse en el Comandante? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente se podía. Sin embargo, se decidió en contra de hablar con él. Si los enterraba profundamente, tal vez se olvidaría de esos nuevos sentimientos que tenía.  
Después de minutos que se sintieron como horas, la joven llegó a su departamento y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta por tratar de no ser engullida por este remolino de emociones recién despertadas. Mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada, se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía ignorar lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Una y otra vez, su mente repetía las últimas visiones que tuvo mientras estaba sincronizada con la Unidad-01. Sohryu. El Second Children.  
No! No la dejaría tenerlo.  
No la dejaría.  
"Ikari-kun es mío..."  
  
======================================================================== ========  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Mientras que esta historia puede ser considerada independiente, es en realidad una premisa para el Prólogo de "La Que Yo Amo Es...". una de las debilidades de LQYAE es que Rei está OOC. Así que me pregunté... de dónde vinieron esas emociones? La respuesta vino un poco después cuando debatía con uno de mis pre-lectores acerca del tema de una buena historia corta de Rei/Shinji. "Dos corazones de una mente" acudió a mi mente y rápidamente pensé en basar algo en esta premisa: Rei dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shinji gracias a las pruebas de compatibilidad con la Unidad-01. No muy original, pero efectivo.  
  
Alain Gravel 6 de Julio de 1999  
  
Traducida el español el 3 de Enero del 2001 


	3. Cap Nº 01: Dia de San Valentin

La que yo amo es...  
  
Capítulo 1 - Día de San Valentín  
  
Escrita por Alain Gravel rankaglobetrotter.qc.ca  
  
Traducida por Amadeus Malca   
  
Basada en personajes creados por GAINAX  
  
Todos los derechos   
  
Aviso:  
  
Esta historia comienza después del Episodio N°14 y termina en el final   
  
de la saga. Así que si no han visto la serie completa y la película End   
  
of Evangelion, esperen spoilers. No les volveré a advertir.  
  
Otra nota: Hay un prólogo a este capítulo y haber leído este prólogo les   
  
ayudará a entender lo que está pasando. Fue originalmente distribuido   
  
como una historia corta llamada "El día de San Valentín: Ayanami Rei".   
  
La edición revisada de esta historia es ahora el prólogo de la serie "La   
  
que amo es...".  
  
() Ver notas de traducción para detalles  
  
Capítulo 1 - Día de San Valentín  
  
Estaba sorprendido de encontrar a mis dos compañeras de cuarto   
  
adelantándome en el desayuno. Esto era raro. Me tocaba cocinar. Pero   
  
parecía que Asuka había optado por mermelada de frambuesa en sus   
  
tostadas. En cuanto a Misato... mientras hubiera cerveza en la   
  
refrigeradora estaría bien. Y a la refrigeradora rara vez le faltaba   
  
cerveza. Supongo que ella ha bebido tanto de esa cosa que ahora puede   
  
sobrevivir solamente de eso.  
  
"¡No es justo!"  
  
Problemas. Asuka estaba malhumorada. Esto no era totalmente   
  
inesperado. Ya había presenciado una escena similar hace dos semanas. Y   
  
sabía que vería la misma escena dentro de dos semanas.  
  
Así que Asuka estaba de mal humor, lo cual significaba que   
  
eventualmente me escogería para ventilar sus frustraciones. Aún así,   
  
tenía suerte; las cosa pudieron haber sido mucho peores. ¡Aunque sea no   
  
era esa época del mes! Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba. No podía estar   
  
realmente seguro...  
  
Silenciosamente, decidí aceptar mi destino mientras preparaba mi   
  
propio desayuno. Simples tostadas con huevo. No estaba seguro que tenía   
  
la energía para algo más complicado. Por un momento consideré decir   
  
"¡Hola!" a mis compañeras, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de Asuka,   
  
decidí quedarme callado. Mejor pasar desapercibido mientras más pudiese.  
  
"La vida rara vez es justa, Asuka."  
  
Bueno, qué tal sorpresa. Misato parecía estar en su modo serio. No   
  
era típico. Probablemente pronto se revertiría a su modo irresponsable-  
  
feliz-fastidosa. De seguro intentaba bajarle la guardia a Asuka.  
  
"¡Pero es Domingo! ¡No sólo Domingo, si no también el Día de San   
  
Valentín!"  
  
Asuka definitivamente no estaba feliz. No pude sino temblar al   
  
pensarlo. Cuando personalmente no me importaba un estúpido feriado,   
  
Asuka seguramente hacía una gran cosa de eso.  
  
"Sólo sé que pasaré por el infierno hoy" pensé en silencio. "Quizá   
  
un ataque de Ángeles me salve..."  
  
Pero los Ángeles eran responsables de esto.  
  
"Asuka, tu sabes perfectamente la posición de la Junta Escolar de   
  
Tokyo-3. Debido a los ataques de Ángeles, muchos días de colegio se han   
  
perdido. Debido a eso, un Domingo cada dos semanas es ahora día de   
  
escuela".  
  
Podía sentir que Misato estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Asuka ya   
  
había perdido. Sólo que aún no lo sabía.  
  
"¡Esto apesta!"  
  
"Quizá. Pero irás, aunque tenga que hacerlo una orden."  
  
"¡Pero no es justo! ¡Baka Shinji, di algo!"  
  
Y pensar en pasar desapercibido.  
  
"¿No tenemos pruebas de sincronización hoy, Misato-san?"  
  
La clásica maniobra de evasión de Shinji Ikari. Si tratas mucho de   
  
ignorar la realidad, quizá se vaya. Sin embargo, sabía que era muy   
  
probable que no funcione. Si lo adiviné bien, Asuka ya estaría humeando   
  
y murmurando unos cuantos insultos en Alemán. Una explosión de escala   
  
total era inminente. Pero la suerte, bajo el nombre de Katsuragi Misato,   
  
estaba de mi lado.  
  
"No, Shinji-kun". Podía ver una gran sonrisa en la cara de la Mayor.   
  
Por un segundo me pregunté si era un buen o mal signo. "Esta noche,   
  
¡¡¡vamos a tener una FIESTA!!!"  
  
Esto captó la atención de Asuka. Una fiesta... Si bien yo no me   
  
entusiasmaba ante la idea de OTRA fiesta más, por lo menos calmó a Asuka   
  
considerablemente.  
  
"¿Una fiesta?"  
  
Asuka de repente estaba entusiasta. Esto sólo puso más contenta a   
  
Misato.  
  
"¡¡¡Si!!! Vendrán Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru, Makoto... También pueden   
  
invitar a sus amigos de la escuela si quieren venir. No se olviden de   
  
invitar también a Rei..."  
  
"¡¿A quién le importa Rei?! ¿Qué hay sobre Kaji? ¿Va a venir?"  
  
Toda la sangre parecía haberse ido de la cara de la Mayor. Casi no   
  
pude resistir reventar de risa.  
  
"Bueno, no sé si..."  
  
"¡Yay! ¡Lo llamaré ahorita!" dijo Asuka, ignorando completamente la   
  
respuesta de la Mayor.  
  
"...deba venir. ¡Demonio! No escuchó nada de lo que dije..."  
  
Silenciosamente terminé mi comida. Viendo que Misato obviamente no   
  
estaba de humor como para comer, y que Asuka se había olvidado   
  
completamente de su desayuno, levanté la mesa. Si no, los platos   
  
simplemente se hubiesen quedado ahí.  
  
Una fiesta. Mientras era siempre bueno ver esas personas que   
  
consideraba mis amigos, no estaba tan emocionado acerca de eso. Las   
  
fiestas eran muy ruidosas o apretadas para mi gusto.  
  
Oh, bueno, eso era mejor que tener una Asuka amarga en mi espalda.  
  
Escuela. Otro aburrido día de escuela.  
  
O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.  
  
La clase estaba muy viva esta mañana. Todas las chicas parecían   
  
estar haciendo una gran cosa de lo de San Valentín. Estaba realmente   
  
sorprendido de ver a Hikari dándole chocolates a Touji. Creía que le   
  
gustaba, pero nunca hubiera pensado que se lo diría, mucho menos hacer   
  
tal acto público. Touji estaba taaaaaan embarazado que su cara me   
  
recordaba a un tomate. Los comentarios de Kensuke tampoco ayudaron a la   
  
pobre "pareja". Sólo esperaba que Touji no dijese algo estúpido. Hikara   
  
era una chica tan buena. Sería una pena si Touji hiriera sus   
  
sentimientos.  
  
Por alguna razón, Asuka parecía estar furiosa. Ella seguía dándome   
  
esas miradas oscuras. Desconociendo su problema, decidí que lo mejor   
  
sería ignorarla por un rato. Así que apoyé mi cabeza en el escritorio   
  
esperando la aburrida lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto. Con un poco de   
  
suerte, me quedaría dormido.  
  
Súbitamente, todos se callaron. La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mi.   
  
Levanté mi cabeza y quedé paralizado por lo que vi.  
  
Ayanami Rei, cogiendo lo que evidentemente era una caja de   
  
chocolates de San Valentín y caminando lentamente directo hacia mi.   
  
¡No! Ella no lo haría... no podría...  
  
Literalmente me congelé.  
  
Su usual expresión neutral había desaparecido. Sus manos y sus   
  
labios estaban temblando. En sus ojos carmesí podía ver... miedo. Sin   
  
embargo, había algo más. No estaba totalmente seguro: una chispa de   
  
vitalidad, la cual jamás había visto en ella.  
  
Estaba paralizado.  
  
Me entregó la caja. Estaba sorprendido de ver mis propias manos   
  
temblando. Por un corto instante, nuestros dedos se tocaron. Fue una de   
  
las mejores sensaciones que había tenido.  
  
"Esto es para ti, Ikari-kun."  
  
No estoy seguro, pero creo que logré decir gracias.  
  
Ella sonrió. Esa rara, pero preciosa, hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Alrededor nuestro, algunos estudiantes se cayeron de sus sillas.   
  
Otros literalmente se desmayaron. No lo noté. Estaba en el cielo.  
  
Cuando mis sentidos volvieron, Rei estaba regresando a su sitio. La   
  
mascara neutral, sin emociones, estaba de vuelta en su cara. Sólo la   
  
caja de chocolates en mis manos me convenció que no era un sueño.-  
  
"¡Bravo, Shinji! ¡Tu, suertudo del diablo!"  
  
Feliz de liberarse de la presión, Touji ahora estaba molestándome   
  
acerca de lo que había pasado. Ya entonces, la poderosa Máquina de   
  
Chismes Estudiantil estaba trabajando duro, tratando de averiguar el   
  
"qu", "por qu", "cuándo" y "cómo" de mi "relación" con Ayanami. Rei   
  
estaba de vuelta a su normal, frío comportamiento. Casi fui destrozado   
  
por respuestas por el resto de mis compañeras. Esto era mucho peor que   
  
la atención que había recibido meses antes, cuando todos se enteraron   
  
que era el Piloto del Eva-01. Sabía por la manera que quemaban mis   
  
mejillas que estaba terriblemente sonrojado. Para ser sincero, hubiera   
  
querido arrastrarme debajo de mi asiento y esconderme.  
  
Sorprendentemente, en el fondo de la clase escuché a algunas chicas   
  
diciendo cuanto envidiaban a Rei. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero más me sorprendió   
  
fueron las miradas fulminantes que recibí de algunos compañeros. Si bien   
  
yo sabía que la personalidad de Rei, o su falta de personalidad,   
  
asustaba a la gente, también sabía que algunos chicos literalmente   
  
babeaban por ella. Ella era, de todas maneras, atractiva, en una manera   
  
misteriosa. Y ahora, de repente me había convertido en el rival número   
  
uno de estos tipos. Que bien...  
  
Por segunda vez desde que comenzó la clase, el salón se volvió   
  
mortalmente silencioso. Podía sentir que algo estaba MUY mal.  
  
"¡IKARI SHINJI!"  
  
¡Oh, Dios! ¡Asuka!  
  
Estaba furiosa. No. Parecía mucho más que furiosa. Me daba mucho   
  
miedo. Aún más que esos malditos Ángeles.  
  
Me congelé. De nuevo.  
  
El miedo es una cosa interesante. Puedo evitar el tentáculo de un   
  
monstruo del tamaño de un edificio mientras piloteo un robot igual de   
  
grande, y aún llego a ser abofeteado por una chica. ¡Diablo, eso dolió!   
  
Estaba realmente agradecido que no fue un puño. Lo juro, esa chica podía   
  
hacer a Touji correr por su vida.  
  
Apenas dentro de mi rango de visión, vi que Rei se paró. Su rostro   
  
reflejaba una ira igual a la que podía ver en la cara de Asuka.  
  
"¡Ayanami!"  
  
Estaba sorprendido por mi propia voz. Sin retroceso. Ningún signo de   
  
mi usual timidez. Era un tono... de comando. Muy parecida a la de mi   
  
padre. Ese pensamiento era... atemorizante.  
  
Rei no se movió. Entendiendo mi comando no hablado, ella asintió, me   
  
sonrió, y dio una mirada amarga a Asuka.  
  
Con el problema de Rei resuelto, puse mi atención a la pelirroja.   
  
Aún lucía enojada... pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Me era imposible   
  
estar enojado con ella. Asuka tenía reacciones extremas. No era raro. En   
  
realidad, era parte de su encanto. Pero lágrimas... Sólo la había visto   
  
llorar una vez. En la víspera de la batalla con el Séptimo Ángel. Y sólo   
  
había sido una lágrima mientras dormía. Verla como ahora... casi frágil.   
  
Sin su arrogancia usual. No podía creerlo.  
  
"¿Por qué?" le pregunté suavemente.  
  
De nuevo, me dio una mirada llena de odio. Me preparé para ser   
  
golpeado de nuevo.  
  
"¡¡Baka Shinji!!"  
  
Luego... salió corriendo del salón, casi golpeando al viejo sensei   
  
en su camino.  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema con esta chica?" preguntó Touji.  
  
Fue callado por una Hikari amargada.  
  
"¡Suzuhara!"  
  
Touji súbitamente se quedó callado. Muy, muy callado. Pero había   
  
hecho una muy interesante pregunta. ¿Cuál era su problema?  
  
Era posible que estuviese...  
  
No...  
  
No podía estar celosa. ¿Podía?  
  
No, de ninguna manera.  
  
Entonces... ¿por qué las lágrimas?  
  
Seguramente había sido algo en sus ojos. Si, eso era. Fue algo,   
  
quizá un poco de polvo.  
  
De seguro no era lo suficientemente estúpido para creérmelo...  
  
Pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hikari hizo la rutina de   
  
"Parados", "Saludo", "Sentados". Otro día en la escuela finalmente   
  
comenzaba.  
  
Una vez que el sensei comenzó su lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto,   
  
colapsé en mi carpeta. Me sentí totalmente exhausto. Tratando con los   
  
usuales cambios emocionales de Asuka ya era malo. Hoy, había sido peor   
  
que nunca. Esas lágrimas... Y encima de todo, tenía que tratar con una   
  
Rei sobre-emocionada. Era simplemente mucho. Mi mente era un desastre.   
  
Estaba cansado de tratar de no escapar de la realidad, así que me dormí.  
  
Nadie se daría cuenta. Y si lo hacían, no me importaba.  
  
"¡IKARI-KUN! ¡¿Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Asuka?!"  
  
Me desperté, mi cuerpo siendo agitado por una furiosa Jefa de Grupo.   
  
Abrí mis ojos, totalmente desorientado, mis sentidos un desastre. Fui   
  
salvado por Touji.  
  
"¡No lo zarandees así! Este chico aún tiene que salvar al mundo, tu   
  
sabes."   
  
Si... así estaba mejor. Ahora que mi cabeza no se estaba moviendo de   
  
lado a lado, era más fácil entender lo que pasaba. Aparentemente estaba   
  
aún en la escuela. Lo cual era normal, porque era el lugar donde me   
  
dormí en primer lugar. Y debido a que los únicos estudiantes en el salón   
  
eran Hikari y Touji, acá de seguro para salvarme de Hikari, debía ser   
  
hora de almorzar. Estaba hambriento. Una mirada al reloj de la clase lo   
  
confirmó. Apenas unos minutos después del medio día.  
  
"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!"  
  
"Hacer ¿qué?"  
  
"¡La ignoraste! Y la hiciste llorar..."  
  
¿A qué se refería? No había podido ignorar a Asuka. Es algo difícil   
  
ignorar una chica que estaba tratando de sacarte la mugre. Y ciertamente   
  
no hice nada para hacerla llorar. Ella no lloró. No. Esas eran lágrimas.   
  
Pero ella no estaba llorando.  
  
Entonces, ¿qué?  
  
"¡No hice nada!"  
  
"¡Exacto! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡Sólo estabas ahí y recibiste los   
  
chocolates de Ayanami!"  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"¿Qué no te importan los sentimientos de Asuka?"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres con los 'sentimientos de Asuka?"  
  
Hikari estaba obviamente sorprendida. Ella parecía estar a punto de   
  
decir algo, pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Suzuhara-kun, ¿podrías esperarme afuera?"  
  
No me gustaba como se oía eso.  
  
Touji dudó un poco. Pero al final, eligió la sonrisa de Hikari sobre   
  
mi mirada suplicante. No me sorprendió. La Jefa de Grupo esperó a que el   
  
chico abandonara la habitación antes de decir algo.  
  
"¿No lo sabes, Ikari-kun? ¡Asuka te ama! ¿Qué ustedes dos no son una   
  
pareja?"  
  
¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hikari acababa de decir lo que creo que acababa de   
  
decir? ¿Y realmente se lo creía?  
  
"¡¿Qué?! ¡No somos una pareja!"  
  
¿Dónde se consiguió esa idea? Asuka, ¿mi enamorada? Debe haber sido   
  
el peor chiste que jamás haya oído.  
  
"¡Ella siempre me está molestando! ¡Siempre me está atacando! Soy lo   
  
que ella probablemente considera su peor rival. Apenas podemos vivir   
  
juntos. No estaría sorprendido si me odiara. ¿Y tu estás diciendo que   
  
está enamorada de mí?"  
  
"¡Si!"  
  
"¿No escuchaste lo que...?"  
  
"¡Los hombre pueden ser tan ciegos! ¡Ella ni siquiera se molestaría   
  
en molestarte si te odiara! ¡Tu eres probablemente la única persona a la   
  
que realmente respeta! Si, eres probablemente su peor amenaza. Pero   
  
también eres la única persona con la que puede identificarse. Cuando no   
  
eres tan idiota o cobarde..."  
  
No podía creerlo. No iba a creerlo. Ella no podía estar hablando en   
  
serio. ¿O no?  
  
No, no era verdad. Pero, si pensaba en todo lo sucedido esta   
  
mañana....  
  
No, no, no...  
  
"No puede ser..."  
  
Era mucho. Demasiado. Intenté, tan fuerte como podía, de sacar todo   
  
de mi mente.  
  
Nada. No quería nada.  
  
No quería pensar sobre Rei. Su sonrisa.  
  
No quería pensar sobre Asuka. Su expresión amarga. Sus lágrimas.  
  
No quería pensar en la amistad.  
  
No quería pensar sobre el amor.  
  
No quería pensar.  
  
Pero no podía. No había... ningún sitio donde esconderme.  
  
Cuando volví a la realidad, sólo Touji y Hikari me estaban   
  
observando, con una mirada preocupada. Hikari debió haber llamado a   
  
Touji de vuelta.  
  
"¿Estás... estás bien, Shinji?" preguntó Touji.  
  
No podía responder. Asentí.  
  
"¡Lo siento mucho, Shinji!. No pensé... no pensé acerca de tus   
  
sentimientos..."  
  
Hikari estaba a punto de llorar. Chicas. Tan sensibles.  
  
"Está bien."  
  
Una sensación de tranquilidad pasó por sus caras.  
  
"¡Hombre, me asustaste!"  
  
Volteé mi atención a Hikari.  
  
"¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
  
Me dio esa mirada de "¿A qué te refieres?".  
  
"No sé que hacer. Yo. Rei. Asuka. Tan complicado. No sé en qué   
  
pensar. Sólo dime qué hacer."  
  
"Bueno, podrías empezar por disculparte con Asuka... ¡quizá hasta   
  
comprarle un regalo!"  
  
"Un regalo..."  
  
Por un rato miré la caja de chocolates que me dio Rei. Un regalo. Un   
  
símbolo. ¿De qué? ¿De amistad? ¿De amor?  
  
Pensé en darle esta caja a Asuka. Pero me di cuenta de lo injusto   
  
que sería para ambas. Rei y Asuka.  
  
"Si."  
  
Me levanté, cogí la caja, y caminé hacia la puerta. Sólo cuando   
  
estaba por salir miré de nuevo a mis amigos.  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Entonces, me acordé de algo.  
  
"Misato va ha hacer una fiesta esta noche. Por favor, vengan. Asuka   
  
quizá necesite a Hikari, y yo no crea que pueda soportarlo solo. Díganle   
  
a Kensuke. Y... díganle a Rei."  
  
Touji asintió.  
  
"Cuenta conmigo."  
  
Lo haría. Dios sabía que lo haría.  
  
Entonces salí a hacer la tarea que debía hacer. Tenía algo que   
  
hacer. Podía ocuparme en esa tarea y olvidarme de todo por un rato.  
  
Siempre habría tiempo después para preocuparme.  
  
Después de unos pocos minutos comencé a pensar por qué había entrado   
  
en pánico antes. Tenía que ser honesto. Por un tiempo, estaba muy   
  
interesado en Rei. Ahora, estaba interesado en Asuka. Ambas eran muy   
  
atractivas. ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz con la idea que las dos más   
  
atractivas chicas de mi clase PODRÍAN estar interesadas en mí?  
  
¿No era lo que siempre había querido? Alguien que se preocupara por   
  
mí.  
  
Pero no podía vivir feliz con la idea. Supongo que no quería   
  
creerlo. Si lo hacía y estaba equivocado... Y aunque no lo estuviese,   
  
¿cuánto tiempo les tardaría para dejarme atrás, sólo, como lo hizo   
  
Padre? ¿No era simplemente mejor evitar el problema y por lo tanto el   
  
dolor?  
  
¿Por qué les dejé ser mis amigas en primer lugar?  
  
¿Eran mis amigas? Asuka sólo se ocupaba en molestarme y hacerme   
  
sentir mal. Rei... era Rei.  
  
No las conocía realmente.  
  
Exhalé y froté mi frente. Estaba comenzando a tener un dolor de   
  
cabeza de los buenos.  
  
Finalmente llegué a la pequeña tienda. Conocía bien el lugar.   
  
Después de la llegada de Misato a nuestro apartamento a unas cuantas   
  
cuadras, el dueño triplicó su venta de alcohol. O eso era lo que me   
  
había dicho.  
  
Miré a lo que quedaba en la repisa de regalos de San Valentín. No   
  
era mucho. Pero tampoco estaba pensando en nada elegante. Solamente   
  
quería deshacerme de esto lo más pronto posible y olvidarlo todo.   
  
Además, no tenia mucho dinero. Sólo unos cuantos yenes de la última vez   
  
que salí a comprar algo para Misato. Me había olvidado de devolver la   
  
plata y ella estaba muy ebria como para acordarse de pedirla.  
  
No sé por qué, pero hizo que me diese cuenta de algo.  
  
No nos pagaban.  
  
Piloteábamos el Eva, salvando la humanidad de los Ángeles y   
  
trabajábamos gratis. Bueno, salvar la humanidad era una recompensa   
  
preciosa, ¿pero que hay con nosotros?  
  
Hice una nota mental de no olvidarme del asunto.  
  
No es que necesitásemos del dinero. NERV pagaba la comida, el   
  
apartamento y los uniformes. De todas maneras, quien sabe, podíamos   
  
encontrarle un uso.  
  
Tendría que hablar con Misato.  
  
Pero ahora era hora de regresar al problema real, el cual era   
  
comprar una de esas cajas.  
  
Finalmente opté por una caja en forma de corazón con un pequeño laso   
  
azul. No era muy linda que digamos, pero haría el trabajo. Ni siquiera   
  
me molesté en ver que clase de chocolates tenía dentro. Sólo pagué por   
  
ella y añadí una orden de cerveza para ser llevada al apartamento junto   
  
con unos cuantos bocaditos. Se que Misato probablemente se olvidaría de   
  
eso. ¿O esperaba que me pusiese a pensar acerca de esos problemas?  
  
Salí de la tienda y caminé hacia el apartamento. La tarea más ardua   
  
aún estaba por venir.  
  
Hablarle a Asuka.  
  
El apartamento parecía vacío. Pero yo sabía. Como yo, Asuka solía   
  
tomar refugio en su cuarto cuando tenía un problema. Ella sólo había   
  
vivido en Tokio-3 por poco tiempo. Como Hikari aún estaba en la escuela,   
  
no podía estar en su casa. Y no podía irse al Geofrente sin que Misato   
  
se diese cuenta. Así que debía estar en su cuarto.  
  
Además, un par de zapatos en el suelo atestiguaban que ella estaba   
  
ahí.  
  
Fui a mi cuarto. No estuve mucho tiempo ahí. Sólo lo suficiente para   
  
poner el regalo de Rei en un cajón. Lo había llevado conmigo por mucho   
  
tiempo.  
  
De ahí procedí a la cocina. Miré el reloj. 13:13. Hacía tiempo que   
  
había pasado la hora de almorzar y estaba definitivamente hambriento. Y   
  
comer me daría un poco más de tiempo. Con algo de suerte, Asuka daría   
  
los primeros pasos y vendría a hablar por su cuenta. Ella ya sabía de mi   
  
presencia. Sin ella viniese.. todo se haría más fácil.  
  
Tomando unos cuantos ingredientes de la refrigeradora., hice dos   
  
sandwiches. Uno para Asuka. Dudo que haya comido algo desde el desayuno.   
  
Cocinar y limpiar la casa eran, después de todo, mi responsabilidad.  
  
Intenté tomarme mi tiempo para comer, pero el hecho de hacer de una   
  
vez la inminente discusión o evitarla totalmente me corroía por dentro.  
  
No es necesario decir que no disfruté para nada mi comida.  
  
Mucho más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado, me encontré frente a   
  
su puerta. Toqué.  
  
"Vete, Shinji."  
  
Había molestia en su voz, pero quizás algo más. Tal vez tristeza.  
  
Escenas de la mañana se reprodujeron en mi mente. Asuka corriendo,   
  
escapando. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Lo siento, Asuka."  
  
No sé lo que vino sobre mí. Pero súbitamente sentí la necesidad de   
  
abrirme ante ella, de decir lo que había en mi miente.  
  
"Nunca sé lo que debo hacer. Siempre estás molestándome,   
  
humillándome. ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Una molestia? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un amigo?   
  
¿Realmente me odias? ¿O no te importa? No puedo decirlo. Y tu no me lo   
  
dirás, ¿o no? Solamente me llamarías un idiota?"  
  
No podía creer que estaba diciendo todo esto.  
  
"Pero me importas. Me gustas, Asuka. Tu eres una de mis pocas   
  
amigas. Incluso si eres una peste la mayor parte del tiempo. Lamento   
  
haber herido tus sentimientos. Estoy mucho más apenado si soy demasiado   
  
idiota como para descubrir exactamente cuales son tus sentimientos..."  
  
Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Esto no estaba yendo a ninguna   
  
parte, así que simplemente decidí dejarla sola. ¿Y si no le importaba lo   
  
suficiente como para decir algo? Debería estar acostumbrado a eso.   
  
Después de todo, no es como si pudiese ganar un concurso de popularidad.  
  
Puse la caja en forma de corazón frente a su puerta, junto con el   
  
sandwich. Mejor dejar todo atrás y volver a la escuela. Estaba mucho más   
  
que tarde, pero no era como si a nadie le importase.  
  
"Estoy dejando tu almuerzo en la puerta. Se que no has comido nada."  
  
Sin otra palabra dejé el apartamento.  
  
Cuando regresé a la casa para preparar la fiesta y la cena, noté que   
  
el sándwich y la caja habían desaparecido de donde los encontré.  
  
Entré en mi cuarto para dejar mi mochila y noté algo en mi cama. Una   
  
caja de chocolates como la que le di a Asuka, sólo que más pequeña. Y,   
  
pegada a ella, una nota con dos palabras en un kanji apenas entendible.  
  
Baka  
  
Gracias  
  
(Continuará...)  
  
Siguiente capítulo:  
  
La que yo amo...  
  
Capítulo 2 - ¡Shinji me pertenece!  
  
Omake:  
  
Sin otra palabra, dejé el apartamento.  
  
Pasé el resto del día tratando de escuchar la lectura del sensei,   
  
intentando evitar pensar.  
  
Cuando regresé a la casa a preparar la fiesta y la cena, vi a Asuka   
  
tirada en suelo, su cuello doblado de una manera rara y sus ojos vacíos.   
  
Por la información de la autopsia, parecía que se había resbalado en el   
  
sándwich y tuvo una caída fea.  
  
Bueno... creo que esa era una manera de resolver mis problemas...  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Como se habrán fijado, estoy usando el formato Japonés para los nombres.   
  
En otras palabras, primero el apellido.  
  
Creo que sería útil informarles acerca de cuando sucede esto. No tomé   
  
mucho en cuenta la secuencia de eventos de EVA (o por lo menos eso   
  
creo). Lo que significa que esta historia empieza entre el ataque del   
  
11vo ángel y el 12vo (digamos que los ángeles estuvieron un poco   
  
perezosos, ¿ok?) entre los episodios 14 y 15 (porque el preludio,   
  
"Visiones", ocurrió en el episodio 14). Supongo que es otro universo   
  
alternativo de EVA.  
  
Podía haber sido peor. No añadí o modifiqué ángeles, EVAs o pilotos...  
  
Siendo franco, no sé si Shinji está fuera del personaje o no (o todo el   
  
resto, si nos ponemos a pensar). Si bien es cientos de veces mas fácil   
  
de lidiar que con Rei, aún es difícil tener esta serie desarrollándose   
  
bajo los ojos del Tercer Elegido. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo   
  
tan real como el original, aunque quizá le daré un poco de la autoestima   
  
que el Shinji del manga tiene. Pero no puedo garantizar que Shinji   
  
evolucionará de la misma manera a través de esta historia. Muchas cosas   
  
pueden suceder. Pero les daré una pista. Digamos que odié al Shinji que   
  
vi en End of Evangelion.  
  
Supongo que hay unas cuantas personas a las cuales agradecer. Primero,   
  
Axel Terizaki, autor de "The Child of Love" (también mi primer revisor -   
  
¡es un tipo tan agradable!). Esta historia fue inspirada por unas   
  
cuantas ideas que intercambiamos sobre su historia. También quisiera   
  
agradecer a Andrew Huang ("I musn't run away & "In other words"), Steve   
  
Pardue ("Misato's Christmas Party") y Drakken Fyre ("The Object of One's   
  
Desire"). Ellos me han inspirado mucho para este proyecto. También debo   
  
agradecer a Toh Ee-Loong (autor de la serie "Herz" - una que no se puede   
  
dejar de leer) por su ayuda invaluable en la revisión de este capítulo.  
  
Notas de Traducción:  
  
Baka:. Idiota, estúpido. Usada frecuentemente por Asuka. "Baka Shinji"   
  
(estúpido Shinji), "Shinji no baka!" (¡Shinji, eres un idiota!)  
  
Alain Gravel  
  
rankaglovetrotter.qc.ca  
  
21 de Febrero de 1999  
  
Comenzada el 16 de Febrero de 1999  
  
Primer borrador de revisión terminado el 21 de Febrero de 1999  
  
Segundo borrador de revisión terminado el 2 de Marzo de 1999  
  
Versión final terminada el 7 de Marzo de 1999, revisada el 20 de Abril   
  
de 1999  
  
Correcciones adicionales el 30 de Mayo de 1999  
  
Revisión final el 6 de Marzo del 2000  
  
Traducida el 17 de Septiembre del 2000 


End file.
